The Konoha Reunion
by Samairi
Summary: GaaHina. Konoha is having a reunion, and Hinata is a no show. At least, not until a little girl latches onto Naruto's leg...set 15 years in the future
1. The Reunion

Naruto sighed as he watched all of his former teammates and friends mill around the yard. He knew that the reunion was going to be somewhat boring, with most of the troublemakers (excluding himself, of course) and clowns away on missions.

He started studying the people in the grassy clearing, seeing who was there. He already heard that Chouji, Ino, Lee, and Kiba were out on missions, so that canceled them out. Most everyone else was in the clearing, as far as he could see.

_Wait a minute…Hinata isn't here. Neither is Sakura or Shikamaru_, he thought. Of course, it wasn't a big surprise that Shikamaru wasn't there. Even after fifteen years, the jounin was still a slacker. _Probably off watching clouds somewhere._ And Sakura was probably home with her newborn boy, courtesy of Lee. _I never totally understood how they got together…_

Naruto was still tallying up the ninjas when a small figure latched onto his leg. Naruto glanced down at the offensive body, reaching for a kunai, before relaxing at the sight of the little redheaded kid. The child's face turned up at Naruto, showing off her pupil-less eyes. They had a tint of green in them, though, so she couldn't be a pure Hyuuga. Naruto bent down to the girl's level and placed a scarred hand on her head.

"Hello, little one. Where did you come from?" he asked. The girl just smiled in reply. Naruto chuckled at her action. "Let's see if we can find your mommy, shall we? Do you know her name?"

The child nodded and grasped his hand. Naruto waited for an answer to his question, but none came. _Okay…_

Just then a black-haired woman stepped through the crowd. "Hideki, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" The woman walked over to Naruto and lifted the girl into her arms. "Daddy's not going to be happy…"

Naruto took the opportunity to scrutinize the woman. Her hair came down to her shoulders, and her pure white eyes sparkled. She was wearing a leaf headband around her neck, and also a sand one around her waist. _That's odd…_ She was wearing loose-fitting black clothes, and her kunai pouch matched her daughter's.

The woman finally stopped talking to her daughter and noticed Naruto.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name's Hinata. Thank you for finding my daughter!"

Naruto was flabbergasted. How could the shy little Hinata he used to know grow up into the strong, confident woman before him? Not wanting to be impolite, but still a little amazed, he replied,

"Hinata? You're so different! I'm Naruto!"

Hinata gasped. "Naruto! But…you used to be so short!"

Naruto sighed at her comment. It seemed people just couldn't believe that the short, loudmouthed kid could turn into the tall, loudmouthed adult he was today.

"Yep, it's me. So what have you been up to? Besides having a kid, I mean." He asked. Hinata smiled and looked at the sleeping Hideki on her hip. "Well, I got married, for one thing."

Naruto wasn't sure if he could take any more surprises. "Who to?"

Hinata blushed. "Well, you know him, but it's probably not who you think it is."

Naruto's first guess would be Kiba, but Hideki's hair color didn't match his. In fact, the only redhead he knew was…

Hinata giggled at his expression. " I guess you figured it out, then."

"You mean- But- How- huh?"

"I think I can clear that up for you."

Naruto and Hinata both turned at the sound of a stranger's voice. Hinata smiled, while Naruto proved his theory on how he couldn't be any more surprised wrong. Gaara, Gaara of the Sand, the homicidal maniac, the guy who's never smiled a day in his life, walked up to Hinata and kissed her cheek. Naruto fainted.

"Oops." Gaara said. He shrugged and took Hideki out of Hinata's arms. The movement jolted the girl out of her sleep. Upon seeing who held her, she screamed, "Daddy!"

The clearing was silenced. All the old classmates and friends turned at the sound of Hideki's voice, and one or two of them promptly fainted at who she had called 'Daddy'. Gaara sighed and prepared himself for tons of questions.

It was going to be a long day.


	2. The Story

Gaara sighed as he finally was allowed a break from all of the questions. Who would have guessed that Konoha kept so many big-mouthed shinobi? The reunion, at first, was made up of about twenty various ninja. Now the surrounding area held at least fifty residents, all waiting to ask the Kazekage how exactly he came to meet and marry the Hyuuga heiress. Gaara groaned as another flood of people came rushing at him, then brightened as Hinata shooed them away, saying,

"Let me talk to my husband alone, please. He'll be with you in a moment." Gaara kissed her cheek in thankfulness. Hinata led them to a secluded part of the clearing, under the shade of a willow tree. She handed Hideki over to him, knowing that the sleeping girl would help calm his frayed nerves. They sat together for a moment before Hinata broke the silence.

"We should probably let them know how we got together. You'll get no peace, otherwise."

"Yeah," sighed Gaara. "But it's such a long story. It'll take awhile to tell it, and then we'll be telling it over and over again to those who didn't hear the first time."

"Not necessarily. Only a few people need to know, then they'll spread around the word, and before long all off Konoha will know our story."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Hinata giggled and snuggled up to Gaara's side. He put an arm around her out of reflex, holding Hideki in his lap.

A few minutes later Naruto, having recovered from his fainting episode, poked his head through the curtain of the weeping willow. He blushed at the sight of the two cuddling, then said,

"Man, I'm still not used to you two being, you know, together yet."

"Well, you better start getting used to it. We'll be together for a very long time." Gaara replied. Hinata smiled at his comment.

"Anyway, everyone wants to know your story. Will you tell us now?" Naruto asked anxiously. Gaara grumbled, but agreed. He stood up, held out a hand for Hinata, and followed Naruto out of the safety of the tree.

* * *

"So there I was, traveling to Wind Country, just because Tsunade-sama had one of her mood swings. Being the ambassador to the Sand was the least of my worries, though," Hinata said. "A group of thugs-for-hire jumped me on the way there."

A collective gasp came from the transfixed crowd in front of her. Hinata giggled in her mind—never would she have been able to speak to such a big group of people before she met Gaara! But she could now.

"She managed to knock about seven men out," Gaara intervened. "But the last few threw a chakra-inhanced net over her. Hinata was out cold. I just happened to be walking by there and heard a fight taking place. No screams, though, which led me to figure that it was a group of guys fighting. Imagine my surprise when I find a girl tangled up in a net and four men surrounding her! Naturally, I killed the men and was about to kill Hinata, although I didn't know it at the time!" The killer intents from the crowd died down. Gaara sweatdropped.

"So anyway, I chose that exact moment to wake up," Hinata continued. "Apparently something in my eyes made him refrain from killing me." A light blush found its way to Gaara's face. It was true—He had seen a foreign glimmer in Hinata's eyes that made him pause to think.

"And yes, I know I'm making him blush," Hinata continued. Gaara glared at her. She giggled, not at all concerned.

"Anyway," Gaara said, "I decided not to kill her, and instead took her back to Suna to study the net that was over her. I had never seen something inanimate that could cause a ninja to lose consciousness before, and I wanted to try to reproduce it. Not sure why I took Hinata along for the ride, but whatever."

"It was my amazing beauty, of course," Hinata cut in. Gaara raised an eyebrow at her forwardness. So did their audience. Hinata rolled her eyes and shifted Hideki in her lap, where she had crawled to in the middle of Gaara's narrative. "What, can't that be the reason?"

Gaara snorted. "Sure, but that's not the reason I took you with me. I think it was because you reminded me of a squirrel I used to have when I was little. Actually, I think I named it Hina. Go figure."

Hinata scowled. "A squirrel? Well, at least that's better than being a raccoon, like you." Gaara gasped.

"A raccoon? Is that all you think of me as? I'm hurt." Hinata stuck out her tongue at her husband. Gaara returned the favor.

"Ahem," Naruto coughed. "Can we continue with the story, please?" Hinata and Gaara both turned and stuck their tongues out at him, this time.

"We had deprived childhoods, give us a break," Hinata said after retracting her tongue.

"Yeah, my family tried to kill me on a daily basis and Hinata's family thought she was worthless. We weren't the best raised kids," Gaara agreed. Naruto sighed.

"Well, can you please continue the story? I still don't get the marriage and everything."

"Fine."

"So I had an unconscious girl towing behind me, courtesy of the sand, and a net draped over my arm. Of course, anyone who stared at me was treated with a glare harsh enough to melt steel, so no one questioned my actions," Gaara began. "I took her to my house,"

"More like mansion," Hinata cut in.

"And put her in one of the rooms. I had a servant dress her wounds and bathe her, then put her in bed," he went on like there was no interruption.

"I woke up three days later, after severe chakra depletion. Gaara was beside my bed, just staring at me. I screamed," Hinata continued. Gaara looked at her.

"Why did you do that, anyway?"

"Well how would you like to wake up to who you knew was a homicidal maniac?"

"Hey! I wasn't a maniac."

"No, you were just homicidal. So anyway," Hinata cut off Gaara's retort. "I was still screaming when Gaara's sister, Temari, barged in. She saw me, in bed, yelling, and Gaara right beside it. Naturally, she assumed the worst, and started lecturing Gaara about the pride of a woman."

"That was scary. And disturbing," Gaara commented.

"I finally calmed down enough to explain that, no, Gaara didn't do anything other than stare at me, and yes, I was perfectly fine."

"After she left I found out that Hinata was coming to Suna as the ambassador from Konoha. I told her that I was the Kazekage and I had saved her," Gaara said.

"Although he mentioned that he shouldn't have with the way I made so much noise," Hinata sniffed. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Ignoring that. Once Hinata was well again we went over all the negotiations and everything, and she was about to leave when news of a sandstorm reached us. She would have to stay another week or so."

"And I wasn't about to just do nothing for a week, so I got Gaara to train me in more advanced medical jutsus. I figured that Suna had different medical problems than Konoha, what with the different climates and everything, so I wanted to learn Suna jutsus. He agreed, although I'm not sure why."

"I had nothing better to do."

"Yeah, whatever. So he started training me. I was able to master the jutsus faster and more effectively with Gaara teaching them to me instead of my overbearing father."

A 'Hey!' was heard from the audience.

"And I learned a lot within the week. When the sandstorm was finally over, I wanted to stay to finish my training. I sent word to Tsunade via hawk, and stayed in Suna. I was completely done with my training within two months."

"When Hinata was getting ready to leave, I came in her room and asked her if she would stay in Suna permanently as a medic-nin."

"More like demanded," Hinata inputted.

"I knew that Konoha had the legendary Tsunade to help in their medical field, and Hinata had become very skilled. It would have benefited the entire region if she stayed."

"And I did."

The crowd awed at the look Hinata gave Gaara. Naruto ruined the moment.

"But what about the kid?" Hinata shot a sour look at him, which made Naruto appear affronted.

"Her name is Hideki, and we're getting to that part." Naruto looked sheepish.

"After a while I realized that Hinata's presence calmed Shukaku. I began to hang around her more and more, to keep him under control. I even found myself dozing off in front of her, and I was fine—Shukaku didn't try to posses me or anything," Gaara explained.

"And from being around me so often, Gaara ended up falling in love with me. Of course, I had realized months before that I loved him, so when he proposed it was no problem. We got married a year later, and nine months after that Hideki was born. During which time Gaara had to suffer through major mood swings and trips to the store at two o' clock in the morning for chocolate."

"Now that was painful. Not to mention, during labor you nearly crushed my hand. Actually, if I hadn't cushioned it with a layer of sand, you would have!" Gaara interjected. Hinata shrugged.

"Not my fault." Gaara huffed. "Now I live in Suna. I'm the head medic-nin there. Maybe you've heard of the Miracle Lady?"

Everyone gasped—the Miracle Lady was almost as famous as Tsunade for her medical skills. It was said that she could heal anyone, no matter what the illness.

"You mean _you're _the famous healer?" Naruto said, flabbergasted. Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"Is that a problem?" Naruto gulped at her murderous look.

"N-not at all!" Hinata suddenly smiled.

"Good."

The crowd was sufficiently creeped out.

* * *

Just so you know, this story was originally written by MistressOfTheMire, who, coincidentally, is me!!! I just discovered it in my documents and decided to resurrect it. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but then a ton of people wanted me to continue it, so I did!!! I may write another chapter, but I'm not sure yet. 


End file.
